Snap!
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Modeling? Not quite Allen's thing. And what's he to do when he has to share a room with the prick and that same prick kisses him! rating may change. swearing normal
1. Chapter 1:Sprout meets Prick

Here! A new fic! *flings fic dramatically* Now read! And review!

*insert disclaimer here*

Snap! 1

INTRODUCTIONS

"Snap!" the camera's bright light flashed but Yu Kanda did not pause in his actions, slipping off the shirt.

"Snap!" he ran a hand down his muscled chest, flicking his ponytail out of his eyes.

"Come on, give me a turn! Show off that hot bod!" Kanda halted, thumbs hooked in jeans, scowling at the apparent suicidal photographer. The following flash of the camera's light bulb nearly blinded him and he flipped a middle finger, only to be blinded once more.

"Awesome!" Kanda kicked the discarded shirt at the red head. "Are we done with this shit answer was a click of the camera before its film ran out.

The photographer nodded. "Just about! Ooh! This was a good one, Yu-chan! I smell a pay check already!"

Kanda jammed on his boots and pulled on his own button up shirt, leaving the rented one on the floor. "Don't call me that, Baka usagi!"

"Aww! My fav model! Where are you going?!"

"Tch. To bloody eat, what do you think?! And I'm NOT YOUR model, get it straight. I work for this shity model centre, got it?! So STOP calling me that."

The 'Baka usagi' clutched his heart dramatically. "So you would rather admit working for that crazy robot fan than with me?!" he faked a sob. "How can you?!"

His only answer was a snort from the Japanese model as the door swung open, revealing the said crazy boss. "I heard my name mentioned," he stated amiably," and I would also like you to meet our newest model." The white- headed teen stepped up beside him, flicking a fringe to one side, long enough for them to catch sight of an oddly shaped scar/ tattoo.

"Allen Walker."

The boy held out a hand politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr umm..."

" Lavi, the sexy beast and charmer of all ladies-and some men, otherwise known as the BEST photographer of Black Order Modelling Company and partner of-"

Allen cut in, squirming out of Lavi's chocking hug, "Yuu Kanda, the best of the best models, appearing in eight magazines in his first year at the age of thirteen. Yeah, I'm a fan."

Kanda gazed down at the teen who hardly reached his shoulders. "And you're a fucking moyashi."

Allen's eye twitched and he continued, "of course, I didn't know he was such a prick."

Komui and Lavi gaped at the sight of someone talking back to the infamous Yu Kanda.

Who just scowled.

"So anyway, why don't you try it out? Take a few shots I mean," Komui suddenly found his voice, shoving Allen towards the white screen, into the centre of the spotlights. Lavi held up his reloaded camera. Allen stumbled at the sudden loss of balance from an abrupt shove between his shoulder blades, tripping over a couple of tangled wires and fell-into a certain male model who had yet to button his shirt.

And that was how Allen Walker found himself in the lap of a half undressed, rather hot professional, best-of-the-best male model: Yu Kanda.

"Click!" Allen found himself blinded by bright camera lights and then on the floor in a heap. He glanced at a fuming Kanda who was doing up his shirt, face a hint red. "Um, sorry?" Said teen near bolted out of the room.

" Don't forget the diet!"

Allen glanced at the ecstatic photographer and manager who were practically drooling over the new photograph. "Diet?"

"Yep! No meat or fast food or canned drinks or sugar. Only salad and veggies. And water."

Allen turned pale and nearly fainted. He KNEW he had to go on a diet, but THIS strict?! Now he sort-of wished he hadn't been 'discovered' by the modelling company. I mean, come on, he was studying to be an ACTOR or WRITER. Modelling? That was NOT his first choice. At all.

"OMG!" Fan-squeals from Komui and Lavi, still worshiping Allen's first picture (with Kanda) in the modelling industry. "This-this-this is PERFECT."

Allen tapped on Lavi's shoulder politely. "Um, what's going on..."

Lavi just kept his camera, grinning. Komui ran back into his office, yelling excitedly about some pair-requests from several magazines. Allen found himself steered towards the entrance of the adjourning dormitories before the cameraman disappeared. He had to stay there, as he had no money for rent. After all, he was just a student and new at all this. His only paycheck was, well... He had never had his paycheck. Yet. He got money from well, gambling to pay off debts his guardian and manager managed to collect before they continued travelling, escaping loan sharks and debt collectors. He shuddered, remembering the time Cross Marian decided Allen sell himself, yes his body!, to the debt collectors just to pay off debt. Allen shuddered at that memory as he walked into his room.

Then he paused as his stomach screamed out in agony. Hungry=food. He picked the 100 dollars left over from yesterday's gambling session, grabbing a pair of shades. Technically, he hadn't REALLY started modling yet sooo... Mc Donald's before he had to start that ridiculous diet.

Meanwhile, a tall man about nineteen sporting a pair of humongous shades and cap to hide his face and hair glanced round suspiciously before leaning in close to the man behind the counter. "Psst, hey, give me a big Mac and fries upsize. And coke. HURRY you dumbass."

The poor man looked confused. "I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that? And please stop acting so suspiciously. I may be forced to report your behaviour to the po-"

"Just give me a bloody big Mac and my fries already!" The man hissed again, fidgeting uneasily, still on a look out for the crazy rabbit and his diet craze. A pale hand reached out and snagged his coke before shoving him to the side.

"20 Mc chicken, hurry!"

That was it. No one NO ONE hit Him and got away with it. The furious Japanese kicked at the albino who skilfully dodged and lashed out similarly. His foot hooked around the taller man's ankle, causing him to lose his balance and stumble back against the counter, losing his dark shades in the process as well as revealing his identity.

"Oh, it's you, prick."

"I could say the same about you, brat." Kanda glanced at the other's white hair, snorting in disgust.

Then the screaming started. "OMG! It's YU KANDA!"

"Soooo HOT!"

"Sign here, across the chest!"

"How much will you give me to give you a blowjob!"

Kanda seemed to back off, a trace of horror and fear in his scowling features.

"Who would like to buy this prick, admittedly good looking, but, still, a prick? Let's start the bid at 20 million!" The white-haired British announced, smirking, with a mock accent.

By the time the fan-squeals had started, Kanda was long gone, dragging a protesting Allen Walker with him. Allen found himself being unceremoniously shoved against a car door and he carefully brushed himself down.

"What is your problem, moyashi?!"

Allen tried to lean away from the furious face of the male Japanese model but ended up stifling a groan as his ribs got bruised rather brutally by the car door. "Well, you kicked me first."

"YOU shoved me first, brat."

"You were taking to long a time and obviously not going to make any progress, so I intercepted."

"You fucking moyashi!"

If looks could kill, Allen swore he would have been dead more than ten times over, with swords and knives piercing his every inch of skin. Kanda snarled menacingly and he cringed. Then he unlocked the car and shoved a surprised Allen into it, getting in himself, slamming the door before locking it.

"I could get you arrested for kidnapping, you know?" Allen stated quite pleasantly, pulling on his seatbelt. Kanda gunned the engine, growl besting the loud engine even. "Shut up brat, usagi is going to hear about this and if I'm getting into trouble with this stupid diet, you are too. Not that a skimpy moyashi like you needs a diet-you'll cease to exist."

Allen frowned. "Alright, enough jokes at my completely average height's expense. What's a mor-ra-shcee?"

"Beansprout."

"Huh?"

"that's what you are, baka- a stupid beansprout."

Allen scowled. "I'm not that puny!"

"says the oh so wimpy moyashi."

"My name is Allen! N! Use it! Bakanda!"

The car slammed to a dangerous stop in the middle of a hair raising spin. "what the fuck did you call me?!" Kanda seemed ignorant of the oncoming traffic. "Repeat that again."

Allen squeaked out in fear. " Pr-Kanda! That truck!"

"I told you, repeat or we can get mowed down for all I care."

Allen swallowed his pride. "IM SORRY PRICK! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE IN ONE PIECE!"

Kanda snorted at the 'prick' but gunned the engines anyway.


	2. Chapter 2:Crazed Fans and Chocolate

Oh yea- I forgot to mention. I had exams and well you know CAs. My finals and Science CAs are coming up so don't be surprised if I mysteriously disappear….

*insert disclaimer here*

Snap! 2

They were at Lavi's apartment, Kanda was hiding from crazed fans and Allen... well, he HAD been dragged along. And their dinner consisted of spinach. Boiled spinach with no salt or flavouring whatsoever. And the prick apparently seemed to think this was all his fault.

"... you shove me, get a bunch of fucked up fans to freak out, then force me into preventing my stalkeration by retreating into usagi's house of all places..."

Allen tuned out the prick's bitching. Well, sor-ry he HAD been hogging up the queue and a hungry Allen was not a patient Brit. Which brought him back to the problem with dinner... He prodded the greens a bit before cramming it into his mouth. Hmm... Not too bad, actually.

Kanda stared with disgust at the moyashi stuffing disgusting, tasteless limp green rotten leaves into his mouth. He glared at the rude brat who was chewing too loudly with a mouth open too widely before stuffing his share a little too roughly into the moyashi's mouth. The irritating pest just swallowed the plant, picking some off his shirt and licking off his fingers. Kanda gagged. Sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered why he even bothers.

Lavi didn't mind dealing the fans a bit. Nope, not a single little bit. "So. Many. Hot. Girls. To. Hit. Off. On. STRIKE!" Yep, Lavi was certainly your man for fan-control.

Two hours and way too many pickup lines later, Lavi was back and Kanda out of the house. Allen had already fallen asleep, so Lavi let him crash on the sofa before going to bed himself.

Komui's office was always a mess. There was usually a sea of contract papers, advertisements and whatnots and now Kanda looked ready to bury him six-feet into that sea of dead trees. (and by dead trees I mean paper)

"What the fuck do you mean the sprout's my partner?!"

Komui coughed. "Cross Marian, Allen's manager and guardian, has signed a contract for Allen with this company for 6 months and has given consent for him to be partnered with you."

Allen looked ready to dig himself a grave. "You mean I'm going to be stuck with the prick for two years?!"

Kanda's hands twitched. Oh what would he give to strangle the fucking moyashi. "6 months. Did you not hear the crazy robot freak, moyashi?! How did you get signed anyway? We aren't allowed to make contracts with children under ten."

"My name is Allen," he corrected almost automatically, " and I am FIFTEEN, good lord-"

"could have fooled me," Kanda muttered.

"... Can't stand to look at your girly face for 6 minutes, how can I stand to for 6 months?"

Kanda snarled. "I could say the same about your fucked up fag voice, brat."

"-And once that- that bastard of an uncle disappears, it takes him at least 2 years to appear again. I don't even want to think about debts."

Komui shrugged. "Either follow the boss' instructions or get out of here. And Allen, here-Marian left this." he handed a pile of receipts to Allen.

"Oh hell... Bloody, bloody hell..." Allen turned pale and started shaking. "Oh god." the pile of paper slipped from his grasp. Kanda peered at it and swore. "Fuck, that man spent two fucking million dollars in ONE bloody day." Lavi patted Allen reassuringly. "Cheer up Brit, let's go for your first session-with Kanda." Allen kept shaking, eyes glazed. "Two million-MILLION!"

In the end, Kanda grabbed the boy and slung him over a shoulder.

"Put me down, prick!"

"You're as light as you look, moyashi."

"I TOLD you already, the name's Allen! Put me down!"

"stop struggling, shrimp. Don't want to drop you- oh wait, maybe you'll float! Moyashi."

"It's Allen- good lord, are you deaf?! Put me down! I may be vertically challenged but I can walk!"

"Remember to write a letter to puberty, kiddo."

"Bloody hell, LET GO Bakanda!"

Lavi and Komui smiled after them dreamily. "They are SO gay for each other." a thump made them wince.

"OW! What was that FOR you prick."

"You were asking for it, moyashi!"

"Since WHEN did I ask to be dropped down a flight of stairs?!"

"HALF a flight. You wanted to be put down, so I did. Want to try a full flight next?"

Lavi ran over to force the two of them apart, and propelled them off to get ready for the shoot.

"What the fuck?!"

Lavi sighed at the impossible pair in front of him. "You heard me- Allen get your finger out of that chocolate." The young model jumped and licked the offending finger guiltily. "Like I was saying, Allen, you get on Yu-chan and pour that chocolate over him and lick it off." Both of them looked horrified- well, Allen actually. Kanda just looked pissed, but reclining bare-chested on the ground as requested. "Or you lose your jobs"

Slowly, oh so slowly Allen poured the chocolate over Kanda's bare chest. "Such a waste on a bitter prick like you."

"Better wasted on me than in your stomach, moyashi."

"Get on him!" The ecstatic photographer shouted, focusing the lenses.

Allen threw a Look at Lavi but complied, grudgingly straddling the older man's hips, still gazing longingly at the warm, dripping chocolate. Not able to help himself, the tip of a pink tongue appeared as he licked his lips, eyes locked on the sugary brown chocolate.

"snap" " Now lick the chocolate. You know you want to, "Lavi goaded, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Allen cast a despairing look at Kanda's scowling, don't-you-dare face before complying. "snap" Allen's tongue traced across Kanda's chest, stopping the trickling stream of melted chocolate. It flicked over a well toned six-pack and fluttered lightly over where Kanda's heart was, uncovering a tendril of a dark tattoo from beneath a sea of brown liquid. A tiny moan escaped Allen's lip, " oh god I love this chocolate." Kanda's heart suddenly spluttered to an abrupt stop before fluttering and thudding so hard it almost hurt.

He tore his gaze away from the younger boy's silky white strands and tried to suppress these impossible feelings. No way in hell was he going to fall for the moyashi. If any thing, he was as straight as a pole- no, he didn't like ANYONE, period. He was Yu Kanda. He can't and won't fall in love. He didn't need it didn't want it wouldn't have it.

Then the Baka usagi ran out of film and moyashi got off him. Kanda tried to calm his thumping heart and dispel all thoughts of the moyashi from his mind (and disappointment at the loss of body heat). He pulled on a shirt after wiping all sticky traces of chocolate off him to hide the slight flush on his face. Allen had busied himself with drinking the remains of chocolate.

"Want some, Bakanda?" He asked upon finding Kanda's unwavering gaze on him. Kanda tore his traitorous eyes away as he stomped out. "Of course not, Baka moyashi!" His savage tone stabbed Allen and hurt flickered in his eyes but disappeared almost as soon as it had came. He went to find Lavi for a preview of the shots, muttering about ungrateful pricks.

*insert begging for review here*


	3. Chapter 3:gay bars and rabbit stew

A/N: I guess it's a bit short but here it is! Sorry it's a little late- the internet crashed on me.

Dedicated to mitsuyo-chan.

Disclaimer: I actually have Kanda tied up in my closet with his own hair. Believe me?

* * *

Snap! 3~gay bars and rabbit stew~

* * *

"So was it good Komui?" Allen asked as he collected his pay check. 50 thousand dollars.(A/N: I don't really know, so humor me aright?) Not a bad start. At this rate he could easily pay off Cross' debts and still have extra pocket money. He hummed pleasantly. His world was good. Then Lavi bounced past singing, "It's okay to be gay... Lalalala." Allen's happy world crashed down around him.

"Look!" Komui pointed to an online survey. "There has been a significant 15% increase of customers at gay bars ever since that magazine came out!" He continued rambling about more deals and partnered photo shoots but Allen wasn't listening. He was too occupied in digging out of the grave of horror and despair and shock and disgust and etc he was buried within.

"Hello! Allen! Did you hear me? Today you can move in with Kanda! How delightful!"

Now Allen wanted to crawl back in that grave and never come back out.

"What?! Why the fuck are you doing this to me?! I can't and won't put up with the moyashi!"

Komui pointed at himself. "You're partners! And I'm the boss! " he sang smugly. "You obey me! Now shoo! And send Lavi in!"

Allen and Kanda found themselves shoved rather roughly outside the messy office. Kanda scowled. "Come on brat. Let's go get your crap and get done with this shit." Allen followed the fuming Japanese male awkwardly, staring at his swinging ponytail.

* * *

Back in the office:

* * *

"Yu-chan has only one bed! No couches or whatsoever."

"Let plan Yullen begin!"

* * *

"Where, may I ask, am I going to rest my weary head?" Allen stared at the single bed.

"What the fuck?!"

"I said, where am I going to sleep?"

Allen and Kanda were glaring at each other across the lone single bed the latter owned, each placing a knee possessively on the mattress, opposite each other. Then Kanda shoved Allen's foot off and flopped down on the bed.

"Hey! Where am I going to sleep then?!"

Kanda didn't bother to answer the white-haired teen, merely jerking his head towards the floor. Allen sighed before resigning himself to his fate. His soft breathing could soon be heard in the room as his lids slipped close. Kanda gazed at the dark figure of the one currently occupying his mind. Then, without knowing why, he sighed and bent down to pull the boy into his arms then onto the bed. He pulled up the covers over the two of them, but faced the opposite way. "Night... moyashi"

* * *

It was... Warm. Comfy. Really... nice. Allen nuzzled closer into that unknown source of warmth and comfort.

Kanda felt really...peaceful. Whatever that was nuzzling his chest felt really soft and warm. Almost comforting. Wait. WHAT?! Kanda's eyes shot open and he stared down, realisation shooting through him. He glared in disbelief at the sleeping beansprout that was nuzzling his chest. To close for comfort. Kanda decided to take care of that immediately. So he shoved Allen off him roughly onto the floor. The boy's eyes shot open as he glared at Kanda.

"You didn't have to kick... Wait. How did I get here?" he was on the floor at the opposite side of the bed from where he had fallen asleep. "And how did you kick me from over there?"

Kanda glared at him from his bed. "Good morning to you too." His voice was laced and dripping with sarcasm. Allen glared back as he rubbed his throbbing behind. Kanda returned the scowl as he stalked off to the toilet. Allen shivered suddenly. "That's odd... It was so warm just now..."

" Gesht yur bragt faysh owt ouff mie waie!"  
(Get your brat face out of my way)

"Yuo gesht YUR phrik ewlbwo owt owf mie faysh!"  
(You get YOUR prick elbow out of my face)

Brushing teeth at the same sink at the same time clearly did not work out. The two were still arguing about it when they got to the studio.

"Who uses strawberry toothpaste?!"

"It was on sale. And I don't think you use any toothpaste at all! Haven't you heard of personal hygiene?!"

"It's wasabi flavoured you dumbass- if you tried it you'll know why using less toothpaste is an essential." then Kanda stalked off in the opposite direction upon seeing the usagi approaching them.

"Allen! How's my favourite model coming?"

"You say that to all the models," Allen returned Lavi's hug, bemused. "I had a rather rough night, no thanks to that prick." He scowled in the said prick's direction. "My ass bloody hurts, thanks to him!"

Lavi gasped, expression overjoyed. "So soon?! The plan's working marvellously! Quick, tell me all the details!"

Allen blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"You know!" Lavi was almost shouting " How's sex with Kanda?!"

Allen chocked on his own tongue. "WHA-AT?! NOTHING happened! He just made me sleep on the floor then somehow kicked me awake. On the butt." then his eyes narrowed. "Wait... YOU SET ME UP WITH KANDA?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE PRICK!"

Lavi gulped and tried to smile reassuringly "Ch-chill, Al." He backed up against the wall. "Help!" The passing boss wisely did not interfere but merely crept away as quietly as possible, trying not to attract any unwanted attention to himself.

That day, there was rabbit stew for dinner.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it… I'll try to upload Snap!4 tomorrow.

REVIEW AND THKU


	4. Chapter 4:Drunken kisses

A/N: Here you go. You people had better review-I WAS watching H.O.T.D (high school of the dead) [don't watch if you have a weak stomach] when I Thought of you readers and decided to be nice and halt my entertainment to upload this for YOU. I clearly forgot to take my pills. I fully expect a TON of reviews for this. Here, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The dictionary exists, you know.

Dedicated to: For my good friend Nadiamirah, hope your ankle gets better soon! (I hope I spelt your name correct.)

* * *

Snap! 4~drunken kisses~

* * *

For some reason Kanda found that he was taking more and more time to release Allen after his nightly ritual of hauling him onto the bed after the young model had fallen asleep. Then, he realised he had started STARING at him. At his angelic, pure, innocent sleeping face. To be more specific, his LIPS. His pale pink luscious full lips. Then he started WONDERING what compelled him to press his lips just once on them. And what it would feel like to actually carry it out. So, one night, he did.

And again the next night.

And again.

Then, the next time, when he pressed his lips against the other's delicious pink ones he opened a dark blue eye to see a sleepy silver one staring into his. He jumped and flipped over hurriedly. "Kanda?"

"What is it? Go to sleep. "

No answer.

The next morning Allen found, to his surprise, that he was in a bed. Kanda's bed, to be exact. And that owner of the bed was no where to be seen. Allen hurriedly hopped out and went to find said owner. "Oi." Allen stood in the bathroom doorway.

Kanda spit out mouthful of toothpaste. "What? Speak up, brat."

Staring at Kanda's scowling face, Allen felt his confidence falter. "Er, well you see, last night... Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Er… Well." Allen swallowed forcefully. "Um, kiss me."

Kanda had turned to stare at the sink. "Must have been a freaking dream, Baka." he flung his toothbrush down and stalked out leaving a confused white-haired British teen.

* * *

_**/major time skip/**__**  
**_Lavi lifted his head drowsily as his phone buzzed. He grabbed the ringing device of the table and answered it with a swipe of his finger on the lock icon.

"It's Lav-"

"I KNOW baka usagi, I called your number."

The red-head blinked. "Yu?"

"It's KANDA, usagi. Listen, I-"

"You're CALLING ME?!"

There was a blare of horns on the other end, and a series of muffled curses. When the fuss died down, Kanda snapped testily at him. "I'm coming over, and you'd better keep your mouth shut and get the alcohol."

Then he was listening to a dial tone. Lavi blinked. This was the first time he'd heard his friend so agitated. And Kanda NEVER chose to step a foot into his house on his own free will. Heck, he'd never even called. Lavi lifted his head back off the table and swept the chemistry notes onto the floor. Then he grabbed two bottles of liquor. The Japanese man was one to hold his alcohol and Lavi had the feeling Kanda needed a break.

No sooner had Lavi settled down comfortably into his chair the door swung open to reveal a scowling Kanda. He marched inside, slamming the door, leaving wet footprints in the carpet as he peeled off his sodden jacket and sat, wet hair dripping.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Screwed the traffic rules." He grabbed a glass of the liquor and downed it, before holding the cup back out to Lavi for a refill.

"I don't know what the fuck I did." He swallowed a second mouthful. "And I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do."

Laci blinked. "What...do you mean?"

"That stupid moyashi," he gulped rest of the scorching liquid. Impatiently, he snatched up the bottle and chugged a few more mouthfuls, ignoring the gaping red-head sat across him. "Thiz iz awl hiz fawlt!" He slurred, glaring into space. "What happened?" Lavi questioned calmly, opposing his inner feelings.

"He juz needz tuo TEMPT me and he doesn't evin know it!" He tipped the bottle again. "Fuck," he added, for good measure and emptied the bottle. He grabbed the second bottle that Lavi had barely opened and bit the cap off viciously.

"Tell me, Wha-"

"I fucking kissed him!" Kanda slammed his fists into the table, leaving visible dents, sloshing alcohol onto the wood. Lavi winced at the splintering noise, head whirling. His stoic friend, his anti-social co-worker, the ice-prince Kanda Yu had kissed somebody. And ALLEN of all people.

The glugging of liquor shook him back to his senses. "Kanda, what do you feel. How do you feel about him?"

This paused the drunken model in his actions, bottle clinking on the wooden tabletop as he contemplated this. "I dun noe," he snapped, "I hate him, but shomefing inzhide him pulz atch me, atch my hart. Dish fewling. Itch wondt go awaiy." He paused, gripping his head in his hands. When he spoke again, it was more coherent. "I'm... Confushed. I...dink I lovf 'im buh I cantsh. I can't fucking lovf aneeone."

"Yu..." He looked dizzily at the red-head. "Take this chance. Let her go. It wasn't your fault an now you have another chance. Yu, don't let Allen slip through your fingers too." The Japanese man was calmer now. He gazed at the floor, lifted the abandoned bottle and chugged the remaining contents. Then he slumped drunkenly to the table, tears falling to the polished wood lightly as he fell unconscious, mumbling in his sleep.

"Allen..."

Lavi smiled, gently, a striking contrast to his usual wild and uncontrollable grin. He hefted the lithe man with a grunt and staggered to the couch and dumped him there not ungently. Hopefully, Kanda would know what to do. He had a tough time acknowledging his feelings and the last time he did, it was too late to prevent them from hurting him.

* * *

A/N: How am I going to get out of this…. And I'm sorry, I can't write slurs well... Kay, Noahs and Lenalee will appear soon, you can review and tell me who you want first, like Road, Tyki, Wisely…

(btw i think Lavi has a bit of a guy-crush on Kanda in this chappie... hope you aren't uncomfortable)

See ya!


End file.
